User blog:Nra 'Vadumee/Operation: Light Up The Night
300px|left That's the Protomen; Listen to them, they're awesome. Anyway... Operation: Light Up The Night is now in effect WHat is Operation: LUTN, you ask? The single most massive update to this wiki in SporeFanFic history. That's right, you heard it hear first, folks: I AM REVAMPING ALL KARNASAUR PAGES. LUTN will last throughout the week and possibly beyond. We'll see massive detailing of Karnasaur government, culture, history, military, technology, and biology. To kick it off, I present you with Chapter One of The Legend of Sir Daniel, as promised in my previous post. Note that it's not my best work at all. Enjoy. LET IT BEGIN!!!!! ''Chapter One: The Wedding Day '' nce upon a time, in a kingdom lost to time, there was king called King Isaiah, and he ruled over the land with a fair and compassionate hand. He treated his vassals well, but when one attempted to betray or transgress his law, they would find themselves condemned to ruination. Among these vassals was one Sir Daniel, who was the finest of them all. In battle, no man could withstand him, be it his lance on horseback or sword on foot. He treated his serfs with a distanced neutral apathy; though they were not worked to the bone, they weren’t living lives of high luxury. And at all the royal balls he attended, all the young ladies swooned at his skill with dancing and his tact. King Isaiah regarded him most highly as his greatest knight. One day, during a royal ball, King Isaiah’s daughter, Christina, who was the finest and fairest of the land, caught Sir Daniel’s eye. Though the tale of their courting is a fine one, it is also a different one. For this is not the tale of their courting, but rather a far more unusual one. Let us say for now that the courting was the first time Sir Daniel had difficulty, both with the actual courting and his navigation of it. When the time came, he asked King Isaiah’s permission to marry his daughter. “Great king of the land,” Sir Daniel began as he kneeled, with his strong voice racked by nerves, “I have come to ask for your daughter’s hand in marriage.” At this, great King Isaiah replied: “My son, rise up, and worry not. Let your nerves be calmed, for you are my finest knight, and I would have no other have my daughter in matrimony!” And with that, Sir Daniel’s heart soared. He rushed to Christina’s chambers to formally propose. Christina, flushed with tears of joy, said: “Oh, my love! Of course!” The very next day, on the 17th day of the 5th month, King Isaiah had called all the lords and ladies to the castle cathedral to bear witness to the royal wedding of Christina and Sir Daniel. Hours before the ceremony commenced, Sir Daniel was in his dressing room, dressing himself in his finest attire. His squire, Richard, confided to his master: “Sir Daniel, I fear for your future.” “In what way, Richard?” “After this wedding, you will want to spend all your time and money upon this silly girl! My training will never complete! You will be bankrupted! All manner of plagues come from this kind of stuff!” Sir Daniel, angered at this display of doubt, retorted, “How dare you say such things! Christina is my love, and I am Christina’s love. I do not care if it makes me poor, I do not care if she drives me to my grave, and I most certainly do not care if she prevents me from training my narcissist squire! Leave my presence, before you invoke my wrath further!” The squire, terrified of his master’s wrath, left the room immediately. Sir Daniel was left to his own thoughts of how his life with Christina will be. “I simply cannot wait to begin my time together with her!” He silently exclaimed. Meanwhile, Christina was in her own dressing room, being dressed by servants in her most extravagant white dress. One of her maidens also confided in her. “My lady, forgive me, but I must speak now. I fear this man only seeks your title, your crown, and your wealth. I have heard tales of men killing their brides to attain titles and wealth. What could make you think he is not like many others?” Christina, who was infuriated at the very idea, snapped at the maiden. “How dare you insult my groom in such a way? Be gone from my sight, before you insult him and me further!” The maiden, who was petrified at the idea of angering the princess on her wedding day, ran off. However, both groom and bride had been slightly been concerned by their underlings’ words. Whispers echoed through their skulls, questioning the whole thing. Putting these thoughts aside both turned their attentions to the ceremony at hand, unaware that in a dark place, far from the eyes of King Isaiah, a dark man worked, with dark powers, with a dark intent… “Sir Daniel, we are afraid that an emergency has occurred! We require your presence in the cathedral immediately!” cried out a royal servant sent to Sir David’s chamber. Sir Daniel, who had his blade at his side, kept his hand on it and rushed to the cathedral, bursting in, he called out, “I have been told my presence is needed, what emergency calls me here?” The worried-looking organizer of the ceremony approached him. “My lord, there has been a dreadful occurrence! Most dreadful, most terrible! The ceremony simply cannot take place!” “What? What has happened?” “Princess Christina, she-“ “She what?” “Sire, she ordered wine from DeGenero’s instead of Les Mesrales, as I recommended! The stuff is terrible! It has none of the subtle edging Les Mesrales puts into it!” Sir Daniel, infuriated that he had been caused such concern over such a minor situation, berated the servant for his foolishness and stormed back to his chamber to finish his preparations. It would not be another hour before he would be needed and the ceremony commence. The king’s royal vizier and court arcanist, Solomon, was deep in study. He was surprisingly young for a wizard, only in his late twenties. His dark brown hair was kept short, and his he lacked facial hair completely. He was busy reading the reports from the far south about the Dark King Lucas’ correspondences with people in the Kingdom of Isaiah. It seemed minor; he sent letters to a goblin, an imp, and some peasant in a far south fief. Still, one could never be too careful with King Lucas. He was interrupted by a servant who said his presence was requested in the cathedral. The ceremony was about to commence. “Hm… very well. I shall be there presently.” With that, he uttered a quick spell and found himself standing in the cathedral, at King Isaiah’s side. “Ah, Solomon! Excellent for you to actually arrive on time, for once.” “I know far better than to be late to Princess Christina’s wedding, sire.” “Indeed. Here comes Sir Daniel and the guests. Prepare the musicians, Solomon.” “Right away, sire.” With that, Solomon teleported over to the musicians to prepare them for the ceremony. Sir Daniel took up his position at the altar with King Isaiah as the nobles took their seats. The doors to the cathedral opened, letting in sunshine from the windows outside. Solomon began conducting to the organist, who began playing The Bride’s March. Two young maidens walked through, tossing rose petals onto the ground, and behind them, Princess Christina walked through, her elegant yet simple white dress flowing behind her like a softly coursing river. The nobles looked with awe. King Isaiah looked at her with pride. But above them all, Sir Daniel looked at her with a soft gaze that looked past her dress, past her cosmetics, past her skin, her muscles and bones and nerves, and focused on the only thing he wanted of this world: Her love. When Christina reached her groom and father on the altar, no sooner had the organist stopped than a dark-feeling chill swept over the room. The windows were opened and the opened door was letting cool air in. King Isaiah nodded for a servant to seal the door. Once that was done, he began. “Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to celebrate the joining of these two souls in holy matrimony. I, Isaiah, have given my blessing for this most holy of ceremonies to commence. Let us remember that this is no form of permission to court or a social gathering, but the joining of a man and women together in the name of love. With that, both groom and bride have prepared vows to each other. In addition, they also have rings to signify and solidify the sacred promise these vows and this ceremony represent. Sir Daniel, give your vow to Princess Christina now, if it please you.” “Yes, my king. I, Sir Daniel, give to you, Princess Christina, my land, my wealth, my heart, and all my love for ever after, in hopes you will do the same. I vow to cherish and love you for all eternity, and to go to all lengths to assure your comfort and happiness. With that, I give you this ring, to signify this vow to you, that neither of us will forget it.” “Princess Christina, please give your vow.” “Sir Daniel, I give to you all I have, and vow to give you all I will ever gain. My love and my wealth all are yours, if you please. I vow to care and love you until the end of all days, from hereon after. With that, I give you this ring, to signify my vow to you, that neither of us will forget it.” “Do you, Sir Daniel, take this young lady to be your lawfully wedded wife, through thick and through thin, through health and ill, wealth and poverty, as long as you both shall live?” “I do.” “And do you, Princess Christina, take this knight to be your lawfully wedded husband, through thick and through thin, through health and ill, wealth and poverty, as long as you both shall live?” “I do.” “If there are any here who hold testimony as to why this young man and young lady should not be wed, speak now, or forever hold thy-“ Before King Isaiah could finish, the doors burst open, letting in frozen air and the corpse of a guard. The stained glass window behind the altar shattered, a great red dragon burst through and landed behind the altar. Through the left window, came a blast of fel magic, and a dark wizard floated into the cathedral, with imps trying to follow, but being incinerated by the cathedral’s holiness. Through the right came a bolt of darkness, and a legion of skeletons led by a necromancer entered through here. But the main entrance, where the guard’s corpse was still laying, held a dark shadow, imposing and evil, with a crown of horns and a staff to match. In it entered, revealing the pale, slender, dark-robed figure of the single greatest threat to the Kingdom: The Dark King of the South, King Lucas. “I believe I have testimony. Yes, I do have a testimony to deliver.” He said in his deep, resounding voice. “LUCAS! How dare you come here, and the day of my daughter’s wedding!” Isaiah called out. Solomon had teleported to his king’s side, and using his staff rose up a protective barrier on all sides. “I am merely helping you, Isaiah. You were preparing to give your daughter away to a knight without even testing him of his worthiness. I have come to provide such a test.” Lucas hissed. “I will match you in combat, any day! The Legions of Isaiah will smash your pet and servants like a rock smashes glass!” Sir Daniel roared. “HAHAHA! You misunderstand. I care not for your combative skills. I wish to see if you truly love this princess of Isaiah.” “I love her greater than the darkness of your heart, Dark King!” “We shall see.” With that, Lucas raised his staff and sent a bolt of darkness at Princess Christina. Dispelling Solomon’s barrier with ease, it struck Christina and raised her above the floor. “NO!” Solomon cried, shooting a bolt of electricity at Lucas. Lucas caught and barely absorbed this bolt, but continued his spell. The darkness enveloped Christina, and faded away. She was gone. “What have you done to my bride, heathen?!” Cried out Sir Daniel. “I have teleported her somewhere. This is my test to you: Find her, and rescue her.” “I will rescue her from the very heart of your kingdom, if I must!” “Perhaps you will have to! For you see, this is a timed test. In one year’s time, should you fail to find and rescue Christina, than the day meant to be your anniversary shall become MY wedding day. I will claim this kingdom for myself, Christina will be my bride, and you, Sir Daniel, will willingly serve as my ''finest knight!” “Never!” King Lucas began to levitate. The dragon receeded, the necromancer opened a portal, and the warlock vanished in green flame. “''I did not give you a choice, Sir Daniel!” '' '' “ONE YEAR!” With that, the dragon flew off, the necromancer stepped through the portal, the warlock left a wisp of smoke, but worst of all: King Lucas was gone. Category:Blog posts